


Destiny

by argentscoyote



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: F/M, and around supportive friends, but I still love them, how did we get so blessed, just let them be happy and love each other with peace, like wow, not over it, please, theyre too much drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentscoyote/pseuds/argentscoyote
Summary: Monse contemplates Cesar's destiny.





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> cesar says some things to monse in episode one that wouldn't let me go. this is the outcome.

He says it’s his destiny. That his family crest has always, and will always, be a gang sign. And his words ring over and over again, about destiny, about what’s meant to be, what’s always meant to be, for days even after his said them. They play in her head at night when she’s in bed and during the day, when she’s in a class or doing anything _but_ go to class. It’s all she can think about. Destiny. _His_ destiny.

And she calls bullshit. There’s no way in hell Cesar is meant to be in a gang. He’s too smart, too caring, too empathetic. He might do it because of his family, especially Oscar, but the life would kill him, and not just literally. Monse knows this for sure. Cesar may be a Santo, but he is no gang member.

But maybe all that destiny he was talking about isn’t entirely bullshit. The gang part is for sure, but maybe there’s another part of Cesar’s life that’s meant to be. Maybe it’s her. Maybe Monse is Cesar’s destiny.

It’s cringe and gross and she almost throws up just thinking about it – what a joke right? Her and Cesar? Meant to be? Destiny? Yeah, right.

 But still her heart swells and her mind goes a little fuzzy and all she can think of, all she can see is his face, his perfect face with his pretty boy hair and his deep brown eyes and she’s melting in an instant. She can’t deny it. What she feels for him, how he looks at her, like she’s the literal light of the earth. It’s like they’re somehow drawn to each other, and no matter how hard they fight it or deny it or try to force it away with the touch of another, they always end up in the same place – with each other.

Friends? That, right there, is the joke.

But, destiny? Maybe, just maybe. If she is crazy enough to let herself dream, and even crazier to let herself fall. Maybe, just maybe destiny isn’t bullshit after all.


End file.
